


Sunrise, Sunset

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome, Top Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Top Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Some teasing from Tanaka and Tsukishima turns Hinata on and his boyfriends take care of him twice as good as usual.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei/Hinata Shouyou
Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Sunrise, Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Sara! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this done and typed up! I hope you forgive me and it's satisfying enough! Thank you for such an awesome request, it was a lot of fun!

Not once did it cross Shouyou’s mind that constantly hanging out with Tanaka and Tsukishima would lead to a relationship that was more than friendship and yet here they are dating. He also didn’t expect to be teased more either.

“Shouyou,” Tanaka starts with a smirk, “on a scale of one to ten,” he pauses to kiss Tsukishima who is leaning against the wall, “how much does it suck to be so short that you have to wait for someone to lean down so you can kiss them?”

A glare and a pout are his only answer as the other two giggle. ‘Finally, he answers, “one.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima inquires further.

“It’ll be a short trip when I decide to punch you both in the nuts one day,” he explains as he turns and walks into their kitchen to get a glass of water.

“I love it when our sunshine gets a little hotter,” Tanaka comments, taking the glass from Shouyou.

There is no time to protest when Tsukishima swoops in and picks him up around the waist. “Is this called ‘sunrise’?” Tsukishima asks teasingly as he sits Hinata on the counter. “No,” Tsukishima breathes against his lips, “but this definitely is,” he murmurs as he palms at Shouyou’s half-hard cock.

Letting out a small whimper, Hinata hides his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder as the light friction continues. Half-hard becomes completely hard and leaking within a half-minute. Shouyou holds tightly to Tsukishima’s shirt and whines when he stops.

“Wow babe,” Tanaka says from beside him and Hinata sits back to look at him. “You are insatiable,” he remarks as he drags a finger over the wet spot on Hinata’s shorts. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep up. What about you?” Tanaka asks, glancing up at Tsukishima who appears to be deep in thought.

“Perhaps,” Tsukishima says slowly, “he needs both of us at one time instead of just one after the other.”

Tanaka nods in agreement and adds, “you’re so smart and it makes you that much sexier.”

Tsukishima gives him a small smirk and a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll go get the lube.”

Finally, much to Shouyou’s relief, Tanaka turns to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, pushing him to lay back on the counter and Shouyou obliges. His head hangs off of one side so he can watch Tsukishima walk through the living room to their bedroom and his ass sits on the other edge of the counter in the kitchen where Tanaka is pulling off both of their clothes.

Tsukishima returns with the plastic bottle and sits it on the counter with a light thud. It surprises Hinata to feel Tanaka’s warm tongue on his cock licking wet stripes up it and stopping to lap at the small strings of precum leaking onto his stomach. Tanaka pushes Shouyou’s knees up and traces his hole with his tongue then sucks and kisses it, repeating the actions again and again.

“Ryuu,” Shouyou groans as his boyfriend continues his assault with no signs of slowing down. A few seconds pass before Shouyou realizes that Tsukishima is standing at his head, palms on the counter as he watches the show in the kitchen. In one fluid motion, Shouyou has Tsukishima’s lounge pants down and the head of his cock in his mouth. The surprised grunt from above urges Hinata on so he pulls his boyfriend’s hips forward so he can get more dick in his mouth.

The feeling of Tsukishima’s dick hardening against his tongue has Shouyou sucking greedily at it. Hearing the bitten off grunts of enjoyment urges him to take in more, letting Tsukishima’s cock push into his throat. A few small pushes and pulls on his boyfriend’s hips give the other man the hint as to what Shouyou wants so Tsukishima thrusts shallowly into his throat.

Tanaka’s hot mouth engulfs Shouyou’s dick as two fingers slip past the tight muscles of his asshole. Between the pleasure and lack of oxygen, Shouyou feels dizzy and needy so he whines around the dick in his mouth as he moves his hips in search of more everything from Tanaka’s mouth and fingers.

There’s a chuckle from Tanaka when he wetly pops off of Shouyou’s cock and removes his fingers too. “So needy,” Tanaka comments, placing a kiss on Shouyou’s hip, “we’ll fill you up nicely.” Tsukishima pulls out of his mouth and smirks down at him, but the way his pupils are dilated isn’t missed by Shouyou.

Sitting up, Shouyou watches Tsukishima and Tanaka share a few sweet kisses before turning to him. Tanaka is quick to pick Shouyou up and carry him over his shoulder to the living room where he carefully sits him down. Tsukishima turns Shouyou to face him at his place on the couch before guiding him to straddle his hips.

“Easy does it,” Tsukishima tells him, his voice thick with desire.

Steadily, Shouyou lowers himself onto Tsukishima, biting his lip as he is opened by the thick and lengthy dick. It doesn’t hurt, it’s just a good pressure, but he’s so worked up that he’s sure one quick move will have him cumming and that’s just embarrassing. Being fully seated makes him quiver as a jolt of anticipation spreads throughout his body while Tsukishima glides his hands down Shouyou’s sides.

“Ready when you are,” Tsukishima says as his hands come to rest on Shouyou’s hips.

Bracing his hands on the back of the couch, Shouyou lifts himself and smoothly slides back down, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan. He can feel Tanaka’s lips on his neck, his hands on his waist, and his cock sliding along the curve of Shouyou’s back with each rise and fall. Shouyou has no idea how he got two loving and attentive boyfriends, but this is one of the times where he thanks his lucky stars that he does because it makes his heart swell with joy.

“Okay baby, now we’re going to add to the fun,” Tanaka growls in Shouyou’s ear. Tsukishima grips his hips harder to still him and lifts him until just the head of his cock is in Shouyou’s ass.

The addition of Tanaka’s dick in him makes it go from enjoyable stretch to a stinging burn and it has Shouyou hissing in a breath. Tsukishima starts stroking Shouyou’s cock while Tanaka reaches around to tease his nipples, pinching and pulling them as he peppers kisses across Shouyou’s shoulders. Ever so slowly, Tanaka eases into him inch by inch. Each movement makes Shouyou tense up but the stimulation from his boyfriends has him relaxing rapidly.

“Hold this,” Tanaka says to Tsukishima as he pushes Shouyou forward. He isn’t given the opportunity to protest as Tsukishima holds him tightly.

“Gladly,” Tsukishima purrs in Shouyou’s ear.

As the two men pull out and shallowly thrust back in, Shouyou has a white-knuckle grip on the fabric of the couch and he forgets how to breathe. The friction is undeniably the best Shouyou has experienced so far and one of them is sliding against his prostate each and every time.

“M-more,” Shouyou finally stutters out between gasps. “P-please, Kei, Ryuu. I n-need m-more.” He rests his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder as the other holds him even tighter. They give him what he asks for, shoving in him hard and as deep as they can go. After that, Tsukishima doesn’t move, letting Tanaka do the work since he has the most freedom of movement.

Shouyou can hear the quiet noises of enjoyment that get aborted in Tsukishima’s chest as Tanaka pleasures both of them. Turning to face Tsukishima, Shouyou places sweet kisses and nips on his throat, licking over them just to feel his boyfriend shiver again.

“Gonna cum,” Tanaka growls, shoving into Shouyou a few more times and then pulling out. Hot cum hits Shouyou’s lower back in thick ropes and the hold on him is loosened a bit. “So fucking hot baby,” Tanaka groans, moving away to sit at the other end of the couch and enjoy the rest of the show.

Unexpectedly, Shouyou’s world shifts and he finds himself on his back on the couch. Tanaka mumbles something about a mess but Shouyou doesn’t hear the rest because Tsukishima drills into him so hard that all of his senses go offline and his back arches up sharply as a scream chokes off in his throat. Every shove into him is rough and sharp and he can feel Tsukishima’s nails digging into the skin of his hips to keep him in place.

Shouyou attempts to wheeze out words of encouragement and praise but Tsukishima slams into him so quickly and with so much force that they break on his tongue and come out in fragments. A slick hand grabs his cock and works it with firm steady strokes and Shouyou can see it’s Tanaka’s when he finally opens his eyes.

“Not gonna last much more,” Shouyou grits out through clenched teeth.

“Come on, Shou,” Tanaka encourages, tightening his grip and working the head of Shouyou’s dick just the way he loves it.

Entire body tensing, Shouyou lets out a yell as the dam finally falls apart and he cums with a hard intensity that he’s never felt before. It covers Tanaka’s hand and his own stomach. Moments later, Tsukishima pushes into him and stills, shuddering as he fills Shouyou’s ass with his release.

Tanaka cards his fingers through Shouyou’s hair as he and Tsukishima come down from their sex high. Shouyou finds it difficult to keep his eyes open as he relaxes and melts into the couch.

“Kei, do you call this a sunset?” Tanaka asks as he looks down at Shouyou who never hears the answer as he drifts off to sleep with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
